Inspector Gadget: Body of Steel
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: A mega corporation is set to rebuild the city of Detroit but needs to eradicate the uncontrolled crime. But the CB 300 develops a fatal glitch and a bold scientist pitches her plan to the CEO and transforms a mortally wounded cop into the ultimate crime fighting tool. But how long will the new Inspector Gadget survive when the crime boss of Detroit comes gunning for him?
1. Green Light

_**Inspector Gadget: Body of Steel**_

_Ch. 1: Green Light_

PLACE: DETROIT

TIME: 2034

Detroit was a decaying city. The criminal element ran virtually unchecked, there was violence and shootings in the streets every day, and cops lost their lives on a daily basis. But hopefully new life and vitality would be breathed into the city and the DPD again since the mega conglomerate corporation, Archangel, signed a contract with the city to run and fund the police department and rebuild Detroit. Only time would tell if those questions would be answered. As a cop myself I knew how hard it was on the streets. My name is David Harder and I have been on the Detroit Police Force for three years. In that time I've had three partners, all of whom died in the line of duty. I myself always seem to somehow avoid death but I don't take my partners' deaths lightly nor do I fool myself. I know that as a cop death is constantly hunting me and that it's just a matter of time until it finds me.

* * *

Taylor Ramirez and Jay Powell were two of the best scientists employed at Archangel and both were on the fast track to becoming company executives. They were on support staff currently and in the elevator on their way up to the top floor for an executive meeting.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Taylor asked. "All the division heads were asked to bring their support teams so it's got to be something big."

"I think they're finally green lighting the New Detroit" guessed Jay.

"Are you kidding? They wouldn't do that ahead of schedule, it's too big a project. Besides, crime is still rampant and the security division hasn't delivered something that will help with that."

"It's Xavier," said Kenton, a trusted executive. "He's finally got the CB 300 online and now he wants to show off. Tough break for you."

"What do you mean?" asked another Jr. executive in the elevator.

"The 300 has run into a series of delays and budget overruns so Mr. Knight ordered a backup plan, probably just to turn up the heat for Xavier. Taylor here would have gotten the assignment."

"And it's a better idea!" she snapped. "It applies the technology that's been developed by Medical Concepts and it could save lives! It just needs a field test before the company agrees to put it into nationwide use. Damn Xavier, I'd go straight to Mr. King if I could."

"Don't mess with Xavier," Kenton admonished as they entered the meeting room. "He's a real shark and he'd eat you for lunch."

"Words to live by, Taylor. I've heard the same things about Xavier," added Jay. "I'm crazy and even I don't do anything to cross him."

As the three of them entered the meeting room Calvin King, the CEO of Archangel, was discussing the recent police union complaints with his senior president, Lloyd Xavier at the head of the table.

"What about this business with the police I'm hearing about? I hear it's getting nastier, that they're actually threatening to strike! Lloyd, you know that we can't afford that this close to the construction of New Detroit."

"It's nothing, Mr. King," assured Xavier. "Their union's been moaning ever since we took over. But don't worry, we ought to be able to turn things around with what I've got prepared for today."

"Very well," he said as he took his seat. "Let's begin."

Everyone found their chair and Mr. King began.

"Friends, as you all know we are poised to begin a construction undertaking of epic proportions in eight months: the reconstruction of an entire city. But community services, namely law enforcement, have suffered for years. I say it's time we gave back to the community! After all, we must ensure a safe working environment for the workers that will renew Detroit. Besides, when I started this company, I didn't do it for the money. I did it because I actually wanted to help the common people, to make their lives easier and safer. So let's hear what Xavier and the boys at Archangel Security have come up with."

"Thank you Mr. King," Xavier nodded as he rose and took his place at a podium situated beside a bank of plasma screens built into the wall. "As our esteemed CEO pointed out, Archangel is about helping our fellow man. Under his guidance, we have taken dives into hospitals, prisons, space exploration, and now law enforcement. The DPD needs an efficient fighting force to bring the crime in Detroit to its knees. But we believe that an efficient police force is only half of the answer. We need a twenty-four hour a day police man, one who doesn't need breaks or sleep, has superior fire power and the reflexes to use it," he announced as he approached the doors. "Fellow executives, it gives me great pleasure to present the ultimate crime fighting tool, the Crime Buster 300!"

Xavier flung the doors open dramatically and unveiled a behemoth of a robot. It moved around on two tank treads to which was attached a rather large main body. It had a small protrusion at the top with a red sensor strip. The arms extended away from the body slightly and ended in mini guns. There were flare launchers in the sides of the arms and above the minis were experimental electric cannons which projected a bolt of electricity at its target to taze them instead of the wires of a conventional taser. On the top of the largish slightly rectangular body on either side were mini hellfire launchers. Over the entire machine filled almost the entire doorway, leaving only just enough room for a man to get through on either side and came two feet from the top of the door frame. Technicians moved into the room with a mobile control unit.

"Whenever you're ready, Dr. Reese"

Dr. Reese flipped a switch on the control board and CB 300 came to life. The bot moved forward on its treads but didn't stop. This panicked some executives, the ones closet to the drone scrambling to get out of their seats. 300 finally stopped, though, within ten feet of the table.

"The Crime Buster 300 is a self-sufficient law enforcement drone which is currently programmed for urban pacification. After a successful field test in Detroit, we can expect CB 300 to become the hottest new military product for the next decade! Now we'll need an arrest subject to simulate a standard arrest and disarming procedure," Xavier told the executives. "Mr. Norton, how about you?"

The Jr. exec quickly stood up, eager to make a good impression. "Yes sir, Mr. Xavier!"

Xavier opened a case on a stand and pulled out a gun which he handed to Norton. "Use your gun in a threatening manner against CB 300."

Norton pointed the weapon at the CB 300 and its reaction was immediate.

"Put down your weapon," it demanded in a growling, very intimidating voice as its upper body rotated to bare its weapons at the executive. "You have twenty seconds to comply."

"I'd do what it asks," advised Xavier.

Norton dropped the gun and it hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"You now have fifteen seconds to comply."

That's when Norton, the executives, and the technicians began to panic. The EO's closest to CB 300 got as far away as possible. Norton tried to hide himself behind the other executives but they all pushed him back into the CB's line of fire while the technicians tried frantically to find a way to pull the plug as it wasn't responding to commands.

"I am now authorized to use lethal force."

CB attempted to use its mini guns but they were not loaded and merely made a whirring sound as the barrel spun. None of the drone's weapons were loaded but it still had one it could use: the electric cannons. Three seconds later the cannons were charged and the CB had a lock on the currently unprotected Norton. The cannons were fired and Norton was met with a high electric shock that blasted him back into a wall, smoke curling up from his now limp body but the CB continued to fire. Three seconds later Dr. Reese finally managed to pull a plug in the remote control unit that caused it to deactivate.

"He didn't hear it!" One of the technicians exclaimed.

"Don't touch him!" yelled an executive as another was about to touch Norton's still smoking body.

"Lloyd, I'm extremely disappointed," said Mr. King.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sure it's only glitch, a temporary setback."

Mr. King lost it at that point and snapped to his feet. "YOU CALL THAT A GLITCH? This setback of yours could cost us sixty-five million in interest payments alone!"

"Maybe not sir," Taylor said as she attempted to get in on the conversation. "Perhaps you're aware of the Gadget Project developed by myself and Dr. Powell at Archangel Security."

"Thank you for your concern, Dr. Ramirez," Xavier interrupted.

"Now what a minute," Knight tried to cut in.

Xavier ignored him. "I'm sure that this is something we can take care of tomorrow in my office…"

"Lloyd!" Knight finally growled. "Maybe what we need here is a new perspective. Now doctor, this plan of yours, how long would it take?"

"We're ready to go right now sir. We've checked the police force and there are already prime candidates in high risk locations. We just need to get the candidates to sign a waiver and then we ought to be able to go to prototype within seventy days."

"Very good, doctor. Gather your team; we expect a full presentation in fifteen minutes."

* * *

"YES! Now that's how you get things done, Jay. You see and opening, you run for it!" Taylor practically squealed as they left the meeting room after a successful, and not ill-fated, presentation.

"You'd better watch your back now though, Xavier might come after you. Did you see the way he was looking at you as we left?"

"No I didn't, I was in too good a mood!"

"Taylor, if looks could kill you'd be a pile of ash right now."

"To Hell with Xavier, we've got a green light on the Gadget Project!"

"When do we start?" Jay sighed.

"As soon as someone 'volunteers'."

* * *

A/N: Me: YES! I'm going to my third day of college tomorrow and I believe that my imagination center is finally back from vacation. I wrote this in only two days!

Gadget: That's good, I don't want to have to keep hitting you on the back of the head.

Me: YIPE! You again? Get out of my room!

Gadget: No, I'm not leaving.

Me: Jay sent you, didn't he?

Gadget: Maybe.

Me: Get back in the computer and tell him that I'll resume some semblance of a normal update schedule soon. That courtroom was a good motivator. The next chapter of IGR: 2 is almost ready to be posted. And I likely won't be continuing this fic until IGR: 2 is done.

Gadget: I'm sure he'll appreciate that. Before I forget, this chapter seemed a bit different than what you normally write. Is this story going to be a bit grittier?

Me: That's what I'm aiming for with this.

Gadget: Alright, your the author. Oh, by the way, you're under arrest for copy right infringement.

Me: WHAT!

Gadget: You have no disclaimer.

Me: Only because you interrupted me! I do not own Inspector Gadget, only my OC's and the plot. There, NOW GET BACK IN THE COMPUTER!


	2. A Night Out

_Ch. 2: A Night Out_

My life was pretty good and I had no complaints about it. I had a job doing what I always wanted to do and I had a beautiful girlfriend who I was meeting that evening for a long awaited date. Being a police officer at Metro South took up a lot of my time and when I did have time off, I was too tired to do much of anything with Shelby except watch a movie at my place until I fell asleep. Thank goodness for coffee or I'd be falling asleep on m beat. I had managed to get tonight off, though, and had enough energy to take Shelby out for the first time in a while. We were both greatly looking forward to this, especially me because the long hours I had to keep were starting to put a strain on our relationship. I also had two surprises for Shelby that night. I smiled and reached into my suit jacket's pocket to make sure that the small velvet box with the ring in it was there and strode into the restaurant.

Shelby arrived five minutes after I ordered some wine and she was a knock out. She had lightly curled her normally straight red-brown hair and was wearing a flattering mint green strapless dress that accentuated her curves. We'd been together for five years but she could still find ways to make my jaw hit the floor. There were times I think she did it for her own amusement. Not that I was complaining or anything. I learned not to do that in the first month of our relationship. I often said that she should be a lawyer because the judge would rule in her client's favor just still have ears at the end of the case.

"With the way you're dressed I almost wish we weren't in public. All the other guys can see you as well," I commented as she sat down across from me.

"Well they can look all they want but none of them can touch," smiled Shelby.

"You always just what to say to calm me down," I smiled back.

"Well it's not that hard, after all, you can't stay angry for long."

"I think it's all the _Three Stooges_ and _Calvin and Hobbes_ I watch and read. Having a good sense of humor keeps me a likeable fellow."

"Don't forget funny. You always find ways to make me laugh."

"That's why you love me, isn't it?"

"That's one of the reasons. You're thoughtful, brave, selfless, loyal to a fault, dedicated, and you give me wonderful surprises when you can, like this necklace," Shelby continued as she indicated the gold diamond studded locket I had given her last month not too long after our first major fight about my work hours.

"You'd better be careful, the last thing I want is an overinflated ego. But I'm glad you brought up the part about surprises because I might have another one for you. Shelby, I know you're not exactly happy about my long work days, I'm not either. But I took my test to become detective recently and if I pass then I won't have to pull street duty anymore and it'll give me more flexibility with my hours. That's means I'll have more time to spend with you."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! When will you know if you passed?

"I get the results tomorrow."

"Well I'll definitely drink to that," said Shelby as she raised her glass with a grin so big it looked painful.

We ordered our dinner and spent the rest of our time talking about anything except my job and just having a generally good time. We finally finished our dessert and left the restaurant still laughing.

"I think that was one of the best bread puddings I've ever had," I commented as we walked to the parking lot. The restaurant was in walking distance of Shelby's apartment so we didn't have to worry about her car.

"The wine was a letdown though," she added. "I think it could have used another year or two."

"Hold on a minute, I need to tie my shoe," I said as we passed under a street light and crouched down on one knee.

"David, what are you up to? Those shoes don't have laces."

"You're right, guess I'd better find something else to do while I'm down here then," I smiled and pulled out the box.

"What is…" she started but stopped when she saw the box and the ring it held.

"Shelby Lutton, you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Shelby stood there flabbergasted and completely speechless, something she rarely was, before answering.

"Yes," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Tears were filling her eyes as I stood up and she grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss that made me see stars.

"If I'd known you'd kiss me like this I'd have proposed long ago," I grinned after we parted for air.

Shelby giggled and slapped my arm playfully. "C'mon, your place, now!" she breathed and grabbed my tie to yank me towards my car.

She made sure I wasn't thinking too clearly for the rest of the night.

* * *

The alarm clock went off on my bedside stand and a my hand shot out from under the covers to hit the snooze. My head emerged a second later and I opened my eyes only to reflexively shut them because of the light coming in. Shelby sat up next, her hair slightly messy from the previous night.

"Morning gorgeous," I smiled lightly and leaned in for a kiss.

"Morning yourself, how are you feeling?"

"Like I could conquer the world."

"After last night you probably can. I wish we'd gone farther though."

"You know my stance on that and my reasons for it," I reminded.

"I know, I know. You have to be the most virtuous Christian I know. If we didn't have the same religion I'd probably have handcuffed you to the bedpost by now."

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly into the kinkier stuff and I try to take the Bible seriously. Besides, something has to be working for me. Three years as cop and I've only ever had minor bullet wounds. But I do like to think that part of the reason for that is because of your prayers," I said while I started getting dressed for the day.

"You have no idea how much I pray for you to come home safely. I'd ask you to quit the police force if I thought I had a chance in H-E double hockey sticks."

"You know, I don't think I've ever thanked you enough for understanding about my dedication to my job. I think most other women would have left long ago."

"Well you can start thanking me enough if you come back to bed," Shelby said with a sultry grin.

"Very tempting, but I have work and so do you."

"Can't you call in sick?"

"If I do then I won't get to see the results of my test which I want to know ASAP so I can start spending more time with you."

"Rats, you have a point."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right? Are you actually admitting defeat in an argument?"

"Maybe."

"How did that taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like vinegar. And don't get used to it," she glared.

"Don't worry, I know better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready. I'm getting a new partner today so I want to be there on time."

"Alright, see you tonight at my place?"

"It's a date. Now get out of bed and get dressed and I'll can drop you off at your apartment before heading to Metro South."

* * *

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter on this until I was done with Reboot 2 and 3 but ideas for this keep coming and I want to get them down before I forget them. This is kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to showcase David and Shelby's relationship more in this fic. I'm trying to put this squarely in the PG-13 zone and tug at the heartstrings a bit more. After all, we all know what's going to happen next. That's all I have for this Author's Note so I'll see you next time. And don't forget to review! ;D


	3. Chase

_Ch. 3: Chase_

The station was crowded and noisy as it usually was when I got there. I signed in at the desk and the sergeant grunted 'hello' as he went over forms. I walked through the rabble and semi chaos that was Metro South to the locker rooms where I heard the now to be expected complaining about how we were getting slaughtered out on the streets. I got my gear on and headed back to the front in time to see a perpetrator start fighting against the officers bringing him in and actually break loose and beat the cops down. I was about to enter the fray when another officer jumped in and put the perp out for the count with a solid right cross.

"Miller, get over here when you're done messing up your suspect," the desk sergeant ordered. "Harder, this is your new partner, Ashley Miller; she transferred here a few days ago."

Ashley approached the desk and removed her helmet. She had long blonde hair which she shook out before smiling at me and raising her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here," I smiled as I shook the offered hand. "So tell me about yourself," I said as we walked to the garage.

For once on patrol the streets were quiet for me and my new partner. There were calls coming in from dispatch but it was for crimes we couldn't get to in time. Ashley was a very interesting person. She was twenty-four, a spitfire, and always seemed to be getting into some sort of trouble at the police academy. But then again, all that fighting was what made her such a good cop. We had stopped at a Starbucks and ordered some coffee and were sipping it outside.

"So, Harder, what's your life like right now?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've told you all about myself, now I want to know a bit about you. Is that a crime?" asked Ashley with an impish grin.

"No, last I checked it wasn't. Anyway, I'm twenty-six, I've been on the police squad for three years, graduated from Stanford with a major in criminal justice and a minor in law, I have a girlfriend whom I've been with for the past five years and just asked her to marry me last night."

"And how did that go?" she asked.

"Brilliant, she said yes," I answered with a silly grin appearing on my face.

We probably would have continued talking but dispatch interrupted us.

_"All units sector seven, robbery at the First National Bank. Suspects are in a white paneled van heading North on the twenty-three."_

"Hey, we're close. Let's…"

I didn't finish my sentence as Ashley dumped her coffee and got in the driver's seat of our cruiser in a flash.

"OK, you drive, I fire," I said as I got in.

Cyrus Slater was the unofficial crime boss of Detroit. The police suspected him of numerous crimes from counterfeiting to murder but were never able to prove it. He had murdered his competition to take over all the rackets in Detroit and things on the street had gotten worse because of it. He was bold, sometimes pulling heists in broad daylight just to rub it in the DPD's face that they couldn't catch him, like he had just done, robbing the First National Bank.

"Easy money," Slater was saying in the back of the van he and his men were using. "Gotta at least be two hundred and seventy-five grand."

"Hey, Slater!" yelled Emil, the driver and Slater's most trusted man.

"What is it?"

"We got a cop on our tail!"

Slater slid back the covering one of the windows of the back doors and saw Ashley and I closing in on them.

"Floor it, Emil!"

"This is a courier van, they're in one of those new interceptors, they'll stay on our back no matter what I do."

"Damn it! All right, we'll shoot them off the road," Slater snapped as he grabbed a mask.

"I think they saw us," said Ashley.

"I know they saw us. They're gonna try to shoot at us any second now so you need to give me your piece and maneuver the car up beside the van on the left."

"I think I know what you're planning," she smiled as she handed me her gun.

Back in the courier van the goons were frantically getting into position for their little surprise. One of them threw open the doors and ducked out of the way while the others emptied their rifles at… nothing.

"What the hell?" muttered Slater.

Ashley swung the cruiser back into pursuit position while I emptied our guns magazines on the gang members. Almost every shot I fired was right on target and I ended up crippling over half of the gangsters. But the guns ran out of bullets and it was time for Slater's men to get back in on the action. I pulled myself back into the car just as the remaining men in the van started firing again while Ashley just managed to swerve to the right and pull up barely in time.

"I wounded about half of them, but they've got better firepower. We're going to need backup," I said as I reloaded.

"I'll radio in."

"Slater! We've still got some explosives from our last heist! We can get rid of those cops!"

"Then get it ready and toss it out there and do it NOW!"

"Great, we won't be getting any backup for a while! There are no other units in the sector so we're the Lone Ranger and Tonto."

"Hi ho, Silver."

We pulled back out behind the van but I had only gotten off a few shots when Ashley spotted the dynamite. "David! They've got dynamite!"

"Oh, shi-"

Ashley hit the brakes just as one of the goons threw the dynamite at us. I had just pulled myself back in when it went off and flipped the cruiser on its side.

"Ow, I'm gonna feel that in the morning. Ashley? You alright?"

"I think so, how about you?"

"I'm sure I'm going to have a major bruise on my side but other than that I'm fine. Now is there any chance that we can climb out of here through your window?"

"I think so, just give me my gun. I need to break the glass."

Minutes later Ashley and I were standing outside the wreck of our car nursing our wounds and waiting for backup.

"So what was going on with you before they tossed the dynamite?" asked Ashley. "You didn't get back into the car as fast as I'd have thought you would."

"Yeah, I did take a bit longer to get in than I normally would have. But I was not about to lose these guys so I fired a tracking round at their vehicle at the last second. With any luck we'll be able to find out where they've gone when our backup gets here."

* * *

A/N: The stage is set for the confrontation at wherever it is that the Slater gang is hiding. What happens there is probably not what some of you are thinking. Post a- WHOA!

_Computer sparks and a swirling vortex deposits Gadget in my room._

Me: OK, is this going to become a regular thing with you? Am I going to have to move out of the way whenever I'm writing the Author's Note now?

Gadget: Maybe. But you certainly ended on a cliffhanger. Is the Slater gang going to maim me or blow me up in the next chapter?

Me: I'm not saying anything. Maybe that will happen, maybe it won't.

Gadget: C'mon! I'm the main character! Tell me!

Me: No. You are in the dark as is everyone else. HA! Now, to all the readers, post a review to find out what goes down. See you next time!

Gadget: Can I get a script over here?

Me: Don't give that man a script! I'll burn it or throw it in the pool!

Gadget: Try it!


End file.
